


Cannoli & Ties

by Seldom



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Food, Gift Giving, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pastries, Pre-Slash, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldom/pseuds/Seldom
Summary: Barba wasn't one to turn down free food, especially when it's accompanied by coffee. This, however, was getting out of hand. Carisi showed up to his office every morning this week with a variety of Italian pastries.





	Cannoli & Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to combine my pastry headcanon and sharing clothes headcanon. 
> 
> This is dedicated to everyone from the SVUCREW discord!

Barba wasn't one to turn down free food, especially when it's accompanied by coffee. This, however, was getting out of hand. Carisi showed up to his office every morning this week with a variety of Italian pastries.

After he passed the bar, Carisi gave him a box of cannoli as a thank you. Barba made the mistake of saying he enjoyed them and wouldn't mind more. Apparently "more" meant "buy the entire bakery."

Carisi entered his office unannounced with two cups of coffee and three small white boxes. He placed them on Barba’s desk and explained each of their contents.

"Cappuccino for me, black coffee with two sugars for you. Then there's zeppole, pizzelle, and cannoli of course!"

"Of course," Barba replied while taking in the aroma.

Carisi smiled sweetly, picked up his cup, and turned around to leave. Barba wasn't having that.

"No, no, no! You're staying here and helping me finish this." He demanded.

It didn't take much to persuade the other man. Barba just shook the box of cannoli and pointed at the seat in front of his desk.

They enjoyed the pastries together in a comfortable silence. That was, until Carisi cursed under his breath.

"Shit," he muttered, "I got crumbs and sprinkled sugar all over my tie."

Barba had to hold back his laughter. Carisi's dark blue tie was littered with white smudge marks. He decided to take mercy on him and help.

"Come over here," he motioned towards his side of the desk, "I think I have wipes somewhere.”

The detective slowly calculated his movement into the counselor’s space. He hovered and desperately tried to look casual.

After ruffling through the drawers, he finally found the wipes. Instead of handing them to Carisi, Barba took it upon himself to start wiping.

"Why are you so stiff? Lean over a little,” he directed, slightly tugging on the tie. Carisi did as he was told and leaned over. He prayed that his blush wasn’t visible.

“Any luck?” Carisi asked.

“Not yet.” He continued wiping, but the stain wouldn’t give. “If you didn’t rub the sugar in, you could have just brushed this off.”

Carisi shrugged. “Lack of foresight.”

If you asked, Barba would deny laughing at that.

"You know, you don't have to keep doing this.”

Carisi looked confused. "Keep doing what?"

"Buying me ridiculous amounts of pastries.” Barba put down the wipe and pointed at the boxes.

“I know I don’t have to... I want to.” Why did those words sound like a confession of something greater?

Instead of lingering on that train of thought, Barba refocused on the tie problem.

“This isn't coming out, detective. Just borrow one of my ties for the day,” he decided. Barba spun around in his chair and took out a spare tie from his bottom drawer.

Carisi was lost for words. He admired the counselor’s style and now he was casually offering him a tie? Also, what else was in that desk? Barba certainly came to work prepared.

Barba looked at him expectantly until Carisi got the hint and took off his dirty tie. He leaned forward and let Barba expertly put the clean tie on for him. Neither commented on how natural this felt.

“Uh, thanks. Are you sure? I could try cleaning my tie in the bathroom or go home and get another-”

Barba interrupted his babbling and reassured him, “It’s fine, Carisi.”

Before Carisi could communicate his gratitude, Barba continued, “Besides, that tie is hideous. You should just throw it away.”

He let out a faux offended sigh, “Rude.”

Carisi retreated back to his seat. They ate the rest of the pastries while discussing a current case. The peace was broken when Barba looked down at his watch.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the precinct?” he questioned, “Unless this is your idea of playing hooky?”

“Oh no, I lost track of time!” Carisi bolt upright, made his goodbyes, and hurried out of the office. He forgot his dirty tie on the seat to Barba’s dismay.

 

The next day, Carisi saw a package on his desk with a note. He opened it and saw two ties.

The note read: _I got your crummy tie dry-cleaned. I also bought you a new one. Don’t bother giving mine back. You need to expand your wardrobe. – Barba_

Carisi smiled and ignored Amanda’s knowing look.


End file.
